Who said kids can't love?
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Denial and Insecurity are always the first stages of love.


**A:** HIYA!!!!! Soooooooooo this is my first kuroshitsuji fanfic!!!! *audience applauds* thank you thank you!!!! Oh btw Liz is a little OOC, because I don't like her!!!Anyway enjoy this fanfic!!!! Disclaimer please!!  
**Sebastian:** Mistress xAschlukeloverx does not own Kuroshitsuji *sigh*  
**A:** that makes Sebastian sad because with us yaoi fangirls he can do what he wants with Ciel  
**Ciel:**O.o  
**Sebastian**:Evil gril  
**A:**Alright on with the story!!

* * *

Today was a bad day.

Ciel was just over-run with anger. It had all started this morning when Bard, Finny, and Maylin had all decided to do extra work, which the commotion disturbed his work. Also this morning a man had come over to discuss some work documents. During the process he kept sending Ciel sideways glances, and was constantly touching his thigh. Ciel was tempted to kick the man "where the sun don't shine" (earl must use proper language ^.^) himself, rather than have his demon butler do it for him, giving Ciel the satisfaction.

Speaking of the demon man, Sebastian was the largest reason for Ciel's bad day. Every time Ciel would get angry, Sebastian would smirk, and today Ciel was getting angry _a lot_.

"Botchan? I have your tea ready for you." Speaking of the devil. (bet you haven't heard that one before *rolls eyes*) Sebastian had come through the door with a cart with tea and some kind of sweet.

"What's the sweet this time?" Ciel asked, with a hint of impatience and anger due to his day.

The butler smirked, causing Ciel to dart a glare in his direction, the dark man ignored it. "Today I prepared a small peach pie with cinnamon and chocolate grains inside, topped with a peach cream."

"Hmmm." The earl hummed, ignoring the butler, and staring out the window, on purpose of course.

"Botchan." Sebastian said. Ciel turned and almost fell off his chair in surprise because the dark man had moved to be only a few inches form Ciel's face. The young man was able to keep his composure, but he couldn't keep the light blush from creeping up to his cheeks. "You seem distracted." Sebastian continued "Maybe you should get some rest." The butler looked right into his master's eyes.

Ciel looked away, blush growing. "Don't be ridiculous Sebastian, it's still light out." The dark man smirked again.

"Botchan you could always take a nap."

The young boy clicked his tongue. "Naps are for children." Sebastian was about to resort something, but Ciel cut him off. "And I am not a child."

Sebastian chuckled. "I understand Botchan. Anything else you need?"

"No." The earl said bitterly. "Leave"

"Yes, my lord." The demon butler said before leaving the room

Ciel cursed at himself. Everything bad in his day he was able to overlook, but when it came to his butler everything had did made him more aggravated, but why only him? Why Sebastian? Was it because of his overbearing demeanor, or his small smirks, or maybe something else? Ciel walked over to the mirror in his office and lifted his eye patch to stare into his 'contract' eye. He felt a strange pull from his eye ever since a month ago. That was about the time when Sebastian had disappeared suddenly, and Ciel was on the verge of desperation to find him. Later on the demon came home not talking about the reason why he left and got a lot of punishment form his master.

The earl sighed and walked back to the chair behind his desk and began working to clear his mind of unusual thoughts, but while he was working they just came back. Why was he so worried when Sebastian left? He shook his head. Worried? NO, he was furious that is only companion had left him. Ciel threw his pen across the desk. Companion? No, He was his servant, and nothing more. Sometimes, though, Ciel felt as if Sebastian was the only person he could trust.

"ARG!" The young boy screamed, trying to stop his train of thought before it went too far, but how far _was_ far? What were his thoughts reaching to? "Sebastian!" Ciel called.

"Yes, Botchan?" The butler arrived less than three seconds after the call.

"Prepare me a coach. I'm going into town." Ciel stated throwing his jacket over his shoulders, and putting his top hat on, then headed downstairs. By the time he was at the main door, Sebastian had already prepared everything.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" The butler asked as he opened the door to the coach for Ciel.

"No. I want to clear my head." When the earl was seated in the coach he added. "And don't fallow me."

The butler smirked. "Yes, my lord."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Ciel had actually accidentally fallen asleep during his coach ride and he did not wake until the coach stopped at its usual spot in London, right in front of the market place. The coach driver let him out, and told him he would be waiting over at the inn for when he wanted to go back.

The earl began walking through the enormous crowd. The only reason he walked through the market area was because he had a secret secluded part of town where he could meditate, and he didn't want anyone to know about it. Even a coach driver. Just as he was about to exit the market area, he was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"CIEL!" The was a high pitched scream from his 'attacker'.

"Lizzy, get off of me!" Ciel said coldly. Trying to lift himself off the ground.

"Sorry." She apologized and got off of Ciel, but she continued to talk. "I was surprised to see you in town by yourself." Ciel looked at her quizzically; he came here many times before by himself. "I mean you usually have Sebastian with you."

The young boy lifted himself off the ground. He'd never really realized that Sebastian was usually always with him. I was natural to Ciel to have the demon man near him, he felt safe. Ciel smiled, it's ironic, he felt safest around a demon. He also felt a whole bunch of other emotions, conflicting emotions. The earl turned to look at Elizabeth, who was now dumb-struck.

"Ciel just…………… smiled?" The girl blushed immensely.

"What?" Ciel questioned, frown retuning. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Lizzy was the one smiling now. "I know the reason! Ciel has someone he loves!" She let out a giggle. "I knew this would happen! I mean I knew a long time ago that you would never love me that way." She sighed depressingly, but then soon popped back up. "I only want you to be happy, and if this person can make you smile, you are defiantly happy."

The young boy pulled his hand away. "That's all swell, but I don't love anyone."

"Denial is always the first stage you know." The blonde said matter-of-factly, then she smiled evilly. "I bet anything it's Sebastian."

Ciel suddenly froze. Him love Sebastian? No, impossible, well maybe…….NO! He couldn't think that way of the tall, dark, handsome man with smooth hands, and captivating maroon, sometimes red, eyes, and……..Ciel blushed, maybe he did love Sebastian, but aren't you nice to the people you love? Well Sebastian was caring at times, and helped him even when he didn't order him. Did Ciel ever do that for Sebastian? No, but he had given his soul to his demon. Yes, _his_ demon.

"Shock then blush?" Elizabeth squealed, grabbed Ciel's hand, and ran off toward her coach. "Alright mister! We are going straight to your home, and you are going to tell him how you feel!"

It took Ciel a couple of minutes to comprehend what was going on, but before he could resist, he was thrown into the coach, Lizzy fallowing behind, and they were off to the manor.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Ciel was now dreading even going home. He wished he could just take a bath then go to sleep. Then again Sebastian always helped him with those two things. Now he didn't want to go home, _ever_.

Soon they were at the mansion. The earl put on his usual cold face and walked inside. As usual everyone was waiting for him, but what was unusual was Sebastian wasn't there. Ciel sighed, but Lizzy would not let him go easily.

"Where's Sebastian?" The blonde asked with a smile. Ciel growled.

The three servants looked at each other, then huddled together. Ciel blinked, what exactly was Sebastian doing? Then Maylin and Bard pushed Finny forward. The boy looked at his fee then fidgeted.

"Well you see…….there was this man, he had red hair.." Finny stopped talking when he heard his master growl in annoyance and rage. Greil was here and Sebastian was with him? The earl slammed his fist into the wall.

Maylin looked at her master. "Are you ok young master?" Then without warning, Ciel bean to walk toward his office, but Lizzy stayed behind this time. She knew she shouldn't interfere anymore.

"Is he ok?" Bard asked again, but to Lizzy this time.

She smiled, "He's just love sick." Then she turned around and left.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Ciel opened the door to his office and immediately sat down behind the desk. Why had Sebastian run off with that pompous, idiotic, man-whore? Greil had always been flirting with Sebastian, but his butler had always rejected the shinigami in a very straightforward way, but Ciel didn't really know if Sebastian actually felt anything for Greil. Maybe the butler was actually just being mean for show, and really did like the shinigami? The earl shook his head. He was getting all flustered over something so stupid. So what if Sebastian loved Greil instead of him? Why should it matter? Ciel felt something wet touch his cheek, then it moved down to his mouth, it tasted salty. "I'm crying?" Why did thinking about Sebastian always cause something to react inside him?

"_I love him."_ Ciel thought, _"I really love him"_

"Botchan?" Why does he have such timing? "Is something the matter?"

The young earl turned his face away so that the butler could not see his eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine." Ciel tried to keep his voice steady, but he could not with the butler staring at him, It's almost as if Sebastian could see right through him.

"Are you sure?" The dark man said grabbing Ciel's face to look at him. As soon as the boy say his dark red eyes, he pushed Sebastian's hands away.

"I said I'm fine!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian stood wide eyed, before his eyes softened. "Well Botchan, you give me no choice." He whispered.

"What?" The young master said in surprise, but didn't receive and answer, only smooth lips pressed to his own. Ciel was shocked to shocked to react. Sebastian tried to get the boy to part his lips by running his tongue over them, but Ciel was still in shock. The butler then slammed the small boy against the wall, causing him to gasp, and allowed Sebastian to slip his tongue into Ciel's small, delicate mouth. Ciel was still unsure on what to do, all he knew was Sebastian's tongue felt so good! The dark man flicked the earls small muscle to encourage him to try, Ciel hesitated but then slipped his own tongue into his butler's mouth. The boy moaned, Sebastian tasted so much better than all the sweets he had received in his life. This went on for a while before the butler let his master go to breathe.

"What?" Ciel asked to Sebastian's smiling face.

"Well, I was waiting for when you got older." The boy gave him a confused look, then he continued on. "But then when I see you blush, make cute faces, and cry so passionately, I cannot control myself. Also I kept thinking that you might not live long enough for me to say how I felt. I cannot wait any longer." The butler kissed the boys forehead. "I love you"

The earl froze. He didn't know what to say. He ran through the scenario in his mind. How should he respond? With an "I love you"? Or maybe a "me too"? Ciel didn't find either of them to attractive, and they sounded corny.

"'I love you too' is the proper thing to say in a moment like this." Sebastian smiled almost as if he was reading the boy's mind. Ciel blushed and shook his head, he was to unsure to say those words. "Then I shall guide you. I….." The butler gave Ciel a small kiss.

"I." Ciel repeated.

"Love." Kiss.

"Lo………ve." The young boy said hesitantly.

"You." Kiss.

"You."

"Ciel." This time the kiss was much longer with tongues intertwining. Ciel was left breathless.

"Sebastian." The earl breathed.

"Good job, Botchan" The butler said and embraced the small boy.

Ciel did not resist, it felt rather heartwarming. He hadn't felt this way for a very long time. The boy lifted his arms to hug the tall man's waist, and inhaled his scent. Sebastian chuckled; he had never seen the boy act to cute and vulnerable, except for the last ten minutes.

"Sebastian can I ask you a question?" Ciel asked with his head still buried in Sebastian's chest.

"Hmm? What is it?" The butler moved a hand to play with Ciel's hair.

"Why were you with Greil?" Sebastian stopped playing with Ciel's hair and looked down to stare straight into serious, blue eyes. The butler smirked. He recognized this emotion. A small bug called jealousy. Sebastian resumed to running his hand through the boy's hair.

"Nothing more than kicking his ass out of your house." The tall man chuckled. "Of course I did it off the roof."

Ciel sighed with relief. "Good" The boy closed his eyes, it was getting dark, and all this "love drama" was making him tiered. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground and was in Sebastian's Arms, bridal style. "Sebastian what are you doing?"

"Well, It's getting late, and you seemed to be tiered, after all a growing boy needs his sleep." The butler smiled.

"Fine." Ciel gave in and allowed himself to be carried to his room. When they arrived, Ciel was placed on the bed, and Sebastian dressed him for bed, then laid him under the covers. The butler then kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night." Just when Sebastian was about to leave the room he heard Ciel mumble something.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked moving back to the side of the bed.

"…….can you sleep with me?" Ciel murmured, a red tint coming to his cheeks.

"I would love to." The butler smiled and took off his jacket and tie, leaving only his shirt and pants, then he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around his new lover.

"Good night, Sebastian." The boy said faintly before falling completely asleep. Sebastian did not move or even try to get up, but he faintly sang a song.

"I will love you, forever and always  
forever and always  
forever and always  
I will love you, forever and always.  
My fair, Ciel."

* * *

**A:**soooooooooo did you like it!!!!!!!! Btw just to make it clear, I do not hate Greil. I just don't like him with Sebastian, I prefer him with Will. ^.^ Anyway PLEASE, PLEASE comment or favorite. You'll get a free cookie!!!!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
